


Untitled Cheer Up Comment Fic

by jardinjaponais



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey falls, Ray's there to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Cheer Up Comment Fic

Mikey couldn't even say how it happened exactly, he must have just stumbled over his own feet, because suddenly he found himself down on all fours with pain radiating from his hands and knees through his whole body.

Blinking at the asphalt in front of him, he tried to get his bearing back but before he could even try to get up, Ray was suddenly by his side.

"Whoa, Mikeyway. Careful there," Ray said while putting his arm around Mikey's shoulders and helping him up from the ground. "You okay?"

"Um, I think so. It was just a little fall, no worries."

Mikey's first step towards the bus, parked a couple meters in front of them, turned his words into a lie though and if Ray didn't still have his arm around Mikey, he probably would already be lying on the ground again.

"Let me just help you get back on the bus, okay?" Ray said, tightening his arm around Mikey.

~

Back on the bus, Ray made Mikey sit down in the lounge before going to get the first aid kit. Mikey's hands were a little scraped up and through the new hole in his left pant leg Mikey saw that his knee was actually bleeding a bit.

When Ray got back, he first cleaned up Mikey's hands before making Mikey get out of his pants so he could take care of his knee as well.

"If you wanted to get into my pants, you could have just said so, Toro." Mikey smirked at him, at least until Ray put the antiseptic on.

"Ow, that fucking burns! We better have one of those unicorn band-aids left."

"Sorry, Mikes, I used the last of those when Frank cut his finger last night."

"Are you kidding me? Fucking Frank wasn't even really bleeding. Fuck!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up, if I kiss it better before putting one of the normal band-aids on?"

Mikey looked at Ray and tried to figure out if he was being made fun of. Ray did look amused, but his offer seemed sincere. "Yeah, okay." Mikey mumbled.

Ray smiled and after he was done cleaning Mikey's knee up, he gave it a quick kiss before putting the boring, unicorn-less band-aid over the small wound.

"There you go. As good as new."

"Thanks, Ray."

"Don't mention it, Mikes." Ryan petted Mikey's head before putting everything back in the kit and getting up to take it back to it's usual place in the back of the bus.

Mikey put his pants back on. The hole in his left pant leg looked kinda cool.

His knee didn't even really hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written real quick as comment fic to cheer up someone whose stories I love dearly so I don't even know what I was thinking but yeah. /o\


End file.
